


Ночь рождения Драка

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Когда мы уже дойдём, Джонни? — раздражённо осведомился Дракула — граф тьмы, повелитель мертвецов, князь Преисподней и бла-бла-бла.Рыжий паренёк с некоторым беспокойством покосился на тестя. Тот вообще не любил всякие секреты и загадки, а уж когда его отвлекали от важных документов…— Почти дошли, — пискнул Джонатан и словил вполне ожидаемый закатившийся взгляд.





	Ночь рождения Драка

— Когда мы уже дойдём, Джонни? — раздражённо осведомился Дракула — граф тьмы, повелитель мертвецов, князь Преисподней и бла-бла-бла.  
Рыжий паренёк с некоторым беспокойством покосился на тестя. Тот вообще не любил всякие секреты и загадки, а уж когда его отвлекали от важных документов…  
— Почти дошли, — пискнул Джонатан и словил вполне ожидаемый закатившийся взгляд.  
— Ты говорил это минут сорок назад, — проворчал вампир, оглядываясь. Эта часть леса, в которую его привёл зять, была графу неизвестна. Поэтому он даже теоретически не мог предположить, куда они направляются.  
— Да ладно вам, Драк! — Джонатан похлопал тестя по плечу. — В такую ночь не надо быть таким хмурым. Жизнь не состоит из одной работы!  
Дракула был, в принципе, с ним согласен, но…  
— Как скажешь, — вздохнул он и несмело улыбнулся.  
— Вот, это другое дело! — обрадовался рыжик. Он протиснулся сквозь западные кусты и махнул рукой. — Сюда! Идём же!  
Наконец заинтересовавшись, Дракула последовал за ним. Хоть бы там было что-то стоящее, а то жалко будет потраченного времени…  
— С ночью рождения, Драк!!!  
Вампир подпрыгнул от неожиданности и изумлённо глянул на друзей и Мэйвис, выскочивших из-за стволов и каких-то старых развалин. Наконец, до него стало медленно доходить суть происходящего.  
Вампир улыбнулся широко и светло.  
— Спасибо вам, мои хорошие! Я очень тронут вашей заботой.  
«Какое счастье, когда есть те, кто не забывает о праздниках других. Сразу становится намного веселее.»


End file.
